Music is filling our silence
by The Breakfast Family
Summary: Put your playlist on shuffle. Write a one-shot about your OTP during the duration of the song. LenxMiku. (Ratings may vary.)
1. Afraid

_**Description**: Put your playlist on shuffle. Write a fic of your OTP based on the song. LenxMiku_

_**RandomWaffle**: I had nothing else to do and I am suffering a major writer's block. Nevertheless, I tried. Multiple times._

_**Warning(s)/Extra Tags**: suicidal/depressing thoughts, minor/implied character death, Suicidal!Miku, Comatose!Len, Len in a coma really, some implied one-sided KaitoxMiku I guess, references to a car accident, written like a poem, Len is missing a hand if you don't already know._

~Afraid by The Neighbourhood~

_Miku has suffered a lot during her stay at the hospital._

_Now that she has regained her ability to walk, the healing process can begin._

_If she can still be healed, that is._

:~:~:

The room was silent.

Only the soft noises of the heart monitor — reminders that the one it was connected to was not dead yet — dared break the quiet.

The body laying upon the bed was still. It hadn't moved for weeks. There was another sitting in the chair next to the bed. They hadn't moved for a couple hours.

The latter finally stirred at the sound of footsteps, which eventually faded away.

The window of the hospital room was open.

A breeze would occasionally swing the sign attached to the bed that simply read 'Len Kagamine'.

:~:~:

Kaito was a good friend.

Miku was glad Rin — a nurse who worked at the hospital — had been able to wake him up from his coma.

He took care of the grieving patients who could no longer take care of themselves.

He would wake Miku if she had fallen asleep in the chair next to Len.

He would force Miku from her bed if she wouldn't get up for days, and make her eat.

He showed her games that would actually vaguely interest her.

He also showed her that some games were not just for fun, but for recovery.

He would be there for Miku in the darker times, when she would break down.

Yes, Kaito was a very good friend.

:~:~:

In one of the less explored corners of the supermarket, Miku found music.

It came in the form of dozens of tiny music boxes.

They seemed to be old, as they were slightly rusty, but they still played wonderful tunes.

Miku didn't recognize any of the music, but it sounded oddly familiar.

She would show the music boxes to Len, and played some of the music for him, who would have certainly appreciated them.

Later, Miku had shown Kaito the music boxes.

Kaito had smiled.

Miku had almost smiled back.

:~:~:

But all good things cannot last, not even the little ones.

Mikuo — her older brother and now legal guardian — had come back to the hospital, but now with strangers.

They were loud and rude, as Mikuo apologized to Kaito, the only one who could bear being near the outsiders.

Miku hid in Len's room until they left, hours later.

Afterwards, Kaito explained to Miku that they were from her insurance company, and had made Mikuo bring them here.

He still didn't know what they had wanted.

The stillness of the hospital had been shattered that day.

:~:~:

Miku was once again in Len's room, though she couldn't remember when she had gotten there.

Sunlight filled the room with a cheeriness that Miku no longer felt.

Several golden rays fell upon Len, who one could almost believe was only sleeping.

Miku saw the stillness of Len's hand, which rested next to his torso.

Miku preferred this hand over the other.

The other was a painful reminder.

:~:~:

Miku entered the room for the last time.

"Hey, Len-kun."

Her voice cracked slightly from the lack of use.

She sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall.

"I'm going to be gone for a long time."

She sighed.

"A very long time."

She took a hold of Len's limp hand.

"You know I love you, right?"

After a few moments, Miku slowly let go of Len's hand, stood up, and left the room.

:~:~:

The beeps from the heart monitor had changed.

It was Kaito who had first noticed.

As he hurriedly gathered everyone, the one sleeping finally regained life.

Len slowly opened his eyes, and gazed confusedly at the others.

"Where's-"

He coughed.

"Where's Miku?"

The room was silent.


	2. WDYWFM?

**_RandomWaffle_**: _Okay, this took a little bit longer than last time to write, but it's finished nonetheless! Enjoy! _

_**Warnings/Extra Tags**: Same AU as the last chapter, Tsundere!Len, rated T for language, slight mentions of Kaito, not for the weak-hearted_

~W. D. Y. W. F. M. by The Neighbourhood~

_It's been five months since they broke up, since their world was torn apart._

_Now when all of the pieces are coming back together, she wants to be with him._

_Maybe it wasn't meant to be._

:~:~:

The silence was unbearable at times, soothing at others. This time, though, it was filling the air and killing both of them.

Miku stared at him with cold eyes, tears silently streaming down her pale face as she grabbed all of her belongings and put them neatly in her suitcase. She was like a tornado, but instead of leaving destruction she left order.

Len looked at her with mournful eyes, following her around like a lost puppy. He often tripped over one of his belongings, his property that she refused to touch.

"Why?" he asked her again as she zipped up her green suitcase with her manicured nails. She sighed and put on her grey coat and Barrett, shifting it so that her right eye was entirely covered.

"It's..." she trailed off as she slid a red hair clip in the shape of a flower on the hair that covered her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and began to apply her pink lip gloss. "It's just that you deserve better," she finished as she began to apply mascara.

"Bullshit," he said. Miku looked at him and placed the wand back in its tube. "That is a total BS breakup line, Mii-chan." She sighed and pulled on her grey boots and began to tie the black lace.

"Maybe it is," she replied. "I dare say that I remember you telling Gumi-san 'I love you like a friend'," her air quotes hit him like a ton of bricks, "when you broke up with her."

He didn't say anything else. Miku looked at herself in the mirror once more then said, "I'm gonna be in Naha, Okinawa for several weeks if you need anything." Len looked at her again with those lost eyes as Miku looked at herself in the mirror again.

"But I thought you didn't want to see me again...?" Miku brushed her bangs with her fingers.

"Not necessarily," Miku replied. "I want you to be happy, and I figured that you could be without me. You heard me say it once, and I'll keep saying it, but it wasn't you and it was me."

"Stop using those bullshit breakup lines!" he yelled at her, pointing an accusing finger. "I know that it was something I did, so why don't you just spit it out already!?" Miku sighed through her nose and wiped the excess tears off her face.

"Maybe I'm right," Miku said, quickly applying blush on her pale cheeks, "maybe this is all that we can be." Another sigh. Len sniffed and wiped his nose across the sleeve of his black hoodie.

"You've got that look in your eyes again," he whispered loud enough that Miku barely heard him. She ignored him and said, "You don't even try."

"What do you want from me?!" he screamed at her, throwing everything in reach and smashing it on the walls and floor. Miku took a step back, startled. Len kept throwing and screaming until Miku left without another word.

Once he took note of the sudden emptiness, he broke down and cried.

.

.

.

Four weeks ahead, he sat alone in a bar and gulped down his bloody marie. The bartender and his best friend Kaito watched him and rubbed his temples with his free hand, the other holding a shot glass.

"Len-kun, dude," Kaito began, "you need to let her go. You're making my already depressing as hell job even more depressing. Even Megurine-san has taken the liberty to work the day shift." Len ignored him and stared at his phone, waiting for a message, anything.

"I think I'm gonna go home," he finally said. Kaito nodded, saying something among the lines of 'good idea' as Len grabbed his coat and left.

.

.

.

Five months pass by, and Len was thinking about letting her go when he got a call from her. He sat on his brown leather couch unmoving for two seconds, failing to register the noise, when he picked up his phone with a cracked 'What?'

"Len-kun?" His eyes widenned when he reckognized the familiar high-pitched voice.

"Mii-chan?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>RandomWaffle: <strong>This chapter is in two parts, one in Len's perspective and the other in Miku's. Til next time!_


End file.
